Volver a empezar
by elianna.cullen
Summary: OneShot. Andy, con un corazón roto, encuentra lo que no sabía que andaba buscando: sus viejos juguetes de la infancia y a la pequeña niña que los cuidó esos años. Andy/Bonnie. Para Vicky.


**Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Pixar.**

**Bien, la historia se me ha ocurrido para darle una sorpresa a mi mejor amiga, aunque sinceramente, el pairing se le ocurrió a ella.**

**Así que, vamos Vicky, a ver qué te parece, porque es para ti.  
**

**

* * *

Volver a empezar

* * *

**

Andy caminaba por la avenida con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. No veía más que la húmeda acera frente a él, iluminada por las luces de neón que se reflejaban en ella.

Caminaba sin rumbo; sólo dejaba que sus piernas dictaran el camino. La noche había caído, y pensaba que tal vez pronto sería tiempo de detenerse y llamar un taxi. En un rato. Le daba igual.

Llegó hasta un auditorio, supuso, donde la gente abarrotaba las puertas. Salían y entraban, todos con una sonrisa y bolsas de compras.

Estuvo a punto de cambiarse de acera para evitar a la multitud, cuando de pronto, por uno de los altoparlantes del lugar, llegó un sonido.

"_Hay una serpiente en mi bota."_

Se detuvo, congelado. _Esa_ era una de las frases de su niñez. Una de las frases con las que había crecido, que se había quedado en su interior, y aunque conscientemente no la hubiera recordado durante todos esos años –tal vez los gritos de su exesposa habían ayudado a enterrarlos–, al oírla, fue como si la hubiera escuchado ayer.

Levantó la mirada, y vio el anuncio. Era una convención de juguetes de colección. Y ahí, sonriendo, estaba Woody. _Woody_.

El letargo en el que había estado se desvaneció, y se apresuró a entrar al auditorio. Pasó de largo el área de venta, donde cientos de personas buscaban comprar algún juguete, ya fuera para jugar, o para coleccionar. Andy no entendía a los últimos.

Como pudo, llegó hasta el área de exhibición, y ahí estaba, como lo recordaba, su muñeco favorito. El comisario Woody. Con su franca sonrisa, impeturbable.

Estaba detrás de una vitrina de cristal, con Tiro al Blanco y Jessie, seguramente listo para emprender una nueva aventura.

De pronto, recordó los momentos en los que jugaba con ellos, y con Buzz, con Rex, con el Señor y la Señora Caradepapa… Suspiró. Recuerdos inolvidables.

"Si tan sólo los hubiera conservado… Si no se los hubiera dado a aquella niña…" dijo para sí.

Una joven se acercó a él. Tendría unos dieciséis o diecisiete años. Un poco más baja que el promedio de su edad, pensó Andy, pero tan poco era pequeña. Una espesa cabellera castaña le caía por la cintura, y enmarcaba un bello rostro ligeramente sonrosado.

Andy meneó la cabeza, reprendiéndose por pensar así de una chica trece años menor que él. Era una niña.

Sin embargo, le llamó la atención que después de sonreírle –con unos lindos labios rojos–, ella se dedicara a mirar a los juguetes casi con tanto interés como él.

Después de un momento, en el que Andy no sabía si hablarle o no, finalmente se decidió.

-Son geniales, ¿no crees?

La chica pareció salir de un ensueño. -¿Perdón? –lo miró con unos grandes ojos marrones, con unos toques de ámbar.

-Que Woody y Jessie son geniales, ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto, son mis favoritos, junto con Buzz Lightyear –sonrió ampliamente la chica.

Andy se sorprendió. ¿Qué tenía qué ver Buzz con ellos? Claro, para él, ellos dos eran sus favoritos. Siempre pensó que eran amigos, y cuando solía jugar con ellos, siempre los ponía juntos, en el mismo bando.

-¿Buzz Lightyear? ¿Tenías uno?

-De hecho, aún lo tengo. Al igual que a Woody y Jessie. Ellos –señaló la vitrina- son míos. Los he prestado para la exposición. Al terminar, volverán a casa conmigo.

-¡Qué suerte! Antes de irme a la Universidad, regalé los míos, aunque ahora que lo pienso, me hubiera gustado conservarlos…

La joven entrecerró los ojos y en su rostro apareció un expresión pensativa.

-Dices que los regalaste antes de irte a la Universidad, ¿eh? –Se cruzó de brazos y con una mano se frotó la barbilla. Andy se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para evitar decirle que se veía adorable.

-Así es –asintió él, divertido con la situación.

-¿Seguro que no le pediste que los cuidara porque eran muy especiales? –la chica alzó una ceja, y Andy, en vez de ponerse a pensar en lo guapa que se veía con ese gesto, abrió los ojos a más no poder, y se quedó helado, sorprendido. _¿Era posible?_

-Tú… -pudo decir al cabo de un momento, después de haber procesado la información.

-Yo… -sonreía ampliamente ella-, los he cuidado estos trece años, Andy. Y ahí están –señaló la vitrina con la barbilla, y con una mano, abarcó toda la exposición-, esperando que regresaras por ellos… -_y por mí_, agregó para sí misma.

Andy no podía creerlo. ¿Podía ser? ¿Podía ser que volviera a tener a esos juguetes con él? ¿Los juguetes que tanto añoraba sin saber exactamente cuánto? Una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no asomaba a sus labios desde hacía años, afloró en su rostro.

-Gracias… errr… -bajó la mirada-. Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre.

La joven sintió una punzada en su corazón, pero de inmediato lo desechó.

-Hola Andy, soy Bonnie –y con una amplia sonrisa, ofreció una mano que Andy estrechó entre las suyas. Bonnie ahogó un suspiro.

-Encantado de volverte a ver, Bonnie.

Y de inmediato se le ocurrió. Antes de desaprovechar la ocasión, Andy la invitó a tomar un café, y continuaron su plática en el Starbucks al que fueron.

Una pequeña vocecita le susurraba a Andy que no era correcto emocionarse de _esa_ forma por _esa_ niña. Por Dios, ¡era trece años menor que él! Así que lo mejor que tenía que hacer era terminar su café, sonreír, y alejarse de ella antes de que algo más pasara.

Por otra parte, otra voz, una voz que hacía tiempo no se aparecía por su mente, no sólo le hablaba, le _gritaba_ que más le valía quedarse con ella sin importar las obvias cuestiones entre ambos. Los juguetes, los recuerdos, cualquiera era una buena excusa para no alejarse de Bonnie. "Lo sabes, es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar desde que Lauren te dejó con ese corazón roto tuyo", le dijo.

Así que cuando terminaron su café y Bonnie mencionó que era hora de marcharse, Andy la acompañó a buscar un taxi.

Ninguno de los dos dejaba de sonreír, y Andy estaba seguro que los ojos de Bonnie brillaban. Por eso, respiró profundamente y le dijo.

-Bonnie, ¿me puedes dar tu número? Ya sabes, algún día tengo que recoger mis juguetes.

La sonrisa de la joven se hizo más amplia, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentó.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan de este pairing?**

**¡Saludos!**

twitter . com / _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
